


On My Way

by BloodyScars



Category: Jackson/Lydia - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyScars/pseuds/BloodyScars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia blames herself for Allison's death, she calls Jackson to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and short, unedited. Criticise if you wish :)

Jackson doesn’t bother hiding the smile that spreads across his face when his phone rings and a certain red heads number shows up on the screen. He doesn’t even care about getting teased and prodded by his best friends. 

The blonde brought the phone to his ear after answering. “Hey Ly-“ 

“She’s gone Jackson” Lydia tells him sobbing. “She’s gone and it’s my fault!” Lydia is sitting in the corner of her room, curled up in a ball crying into her phone. 

“Lydia who’s gone?” Jackson asked no longer walking along the street with his friends. 

“Allison” Lydia cried. “Allison’s dead” 

Jackson is no longer moving, his arm is stiff holding his iPhone against his ear. His legs spread apart and his breathing no longer even. “Jackson? Mate are you alright?” Jackson’s friend Marcus asks him. 

“I’m on my way” He stated. 

“Please hurry” Lydia responded quietly. The phone rang dead in Jackson’s ear. 

“Jackson is everything okay?” Marcus repeats. 

“I have to go” Jackson told him

“Go where?”   
a  
“home”

“Okay well your house is like five minutes away from here” Marcus told him. 

“No I mean Beacon Hills. I have to go back to Beacon Hills. Lydia needs me and Allison’s…..” He drifted off. 

“What about Allison?” Marcus asked recognising the two names Jackson said from the photos and stories he had told him. “she’s dead” 

Eighteen hours later Jackson was knocking on Lydia’s front door. She opened it slowly, her eyes patchy and red. They stared at each other for a moment before she fell into Jackson’s arms. “It’s all my fault” she whispered. “all my fault”

“it’s going to be okay, I’m here for you. I’ll always be here”

So there the two stood for what felt like hours. 

It was weeks before Lydia stopped crying, it took months before she even thought about making some more friends. Every brunette, every arrow she saw every single girl she walked past reminded her of the friend she had lost. The loss she felt when she thought about her best friend, the girl she lost, the girl who she could tell anything too never went away. 

When you form a bond like that with another person it’s special and something you never want to let go of but when the worst happens and that person goes, well, then it’s one of the hardest things you’ll ever go through.


End file.
